


Il ricordo di mio padre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inventors [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hal ripensa a suo padre.Songifc su: Kyoto Song, dei Cure. Testo della canzone: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-The-Cure_416/traduzione-Kyoto-Song-134544.





	Il ricordo di mio padre

Il ricordo di mio padre

 

_Huey nuotò a fatica fino al bordo della piscina e vi sdraiò la figlia, semincosciente. Il suo viso era rigato da grandi gocce d’acqua ed i suoi capelli gocciolavano, si appoggiò al bordo con il gomito, tossendo._

_Alzò lo sguardo, verso la camera del figlio, le tende erano tirate. Socchiuse gli occhi, fece un profondo respiro e, chiudendo gli occhi del tutto, si lasciò affondare._

_Le sue gambe paralizzate lo portarono a fondo, mentre le bolle create sulla superficie dell’acqua del suo respiro si facevano sempre più rade, fino a scomparire del tutto._

 

Hal si svegliò di colpo, ansimando, gli occhi sgranati incapaci di scorgere nient’altro che ombre nella penombra. Si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, scosse da tremiti, per fermare un urlo e le riabbassò lentamente. Boccheggiò e allungò la mano, tastò il pavimento su cui era sdraiato fino a trovare i suoi occhiali. L’infilò e si alzò in piedi, con le gambe tremanti.

I suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce e corrugò la fronte, vedendo Snake sdraiato su un divanetto, abbracciato con una giovane donna.

< Lo stesso copione di ogni notte. Lui con una sconosciuta rimorchiata chissà dove al suo fianco ed io che ho un incubo di quando sei morto in piscina, papà.

Ti ho deluso, degno erede di una famiglia maledetta. Invischiato con le armi nucleari come te e il nonno >. Guardò l’orologio che segnava un quarto alle tre e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli morbidi. Risalì il più silenziosamente possibile delle scale e andò a una postazione di computer improvvisata su un tavolo.

Lo schermo del computer si accese, mostrando la raffigurazione di un uomo cyborg, disegnato in stile anime, con una giovane tra le braccia, incosciente.

Il dottor Emmerich iniziò a premere dei tasti, mentre il monitor azzurro si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali, illuminandole.

< Ricordo ancora la tua espressione quando mi hai trovato a letto con la tua seconda moglie, la madre di… di E.E….

Sono sempre cascato facilmente nelle seduzioni e nei giochi mentali delle donne sbagliate, salvo poi vederle morire tutte.

Credo che per lei io fossi una tua copia più giovane, ma capace di darle piacere a letto. Voleva i tuoi soldi, ma non aveva considerato quanto fosse frustrante stare con un disabile >.

Stringhe di codici digitali si susseguivano nei file di calcolo numerico che attivava.

< Rivedo ancora le tue mani tremanti ogni volta che avevi a che fare con me, se chiudo gli occhi. Ogni notte rimango bloccato nello stesso sogno, in loop.

Ricordo che tutto non mi sembrava vero, tranne il senso di colpa. Lei era ancora lì, come se niente fosse successo, pronta a cercare di prendermi in trappola, la sua pelle era così liscia. L’unico modo che avevo per sopravvivere era fuggire alla realtà, tra studio e videogiochi m’isola. Mi sembravano più veri i miei cartoni anima giapponesi, il mio essere otaku >.

“Dannazione, facendo l’upload di questo rallenterei la linea, tutti i blocchi che ho dovuto fare alla rete iniziano a farsi risentire” bisbigliò con voce biascicata.

< Ho capito quanto fosse reale il mondo proprio quando ha perso di senso, quando un ninja ha cercato di uccidermi come succedeva agli eroi dei cartoni. Mi sono ritrovato tra le fiamme e bruciandomi sono tornato alla realtà.

Le dure perdite che ho subito, questa volta, non mi hanno fatto di nuovo rintanare. Non sono più un coniglio che se la faceva addosso negli armadietti > pensò, premendo gli occhiali contro il suo viso utilizzando indice e medio. < Io adesso sono il testimone della vita di Snake, l’eroe che non voleva esserlo, l’uomo più coraggioso e problematico che conosco >.

“Forse se sposto tutto i dati da qualche altra parte… Ho ancora la mia vecchia playstation. Se trasformassi quella in un computer, lasciandone però l’apparenza inalterata… Potrei addirittura portarla in giro senza farmi accorgere ed utilizzare delle reti che trovo in giro. Anzi, da qui stesso, potrei connetterla ogni volta che ci trasferiamo per un breve periodo di tempo e scaricare pacchetti di connessione…” rifletté a bassa voce.

< Sento la tua voce, Wolf. Mi sussurri che posso essere ancora vivo in questo mondo di guerra, che si può amare anche fuori dai campi di battaglia.

Eri bella come niente al mondo, ma non quando cacciavi o permettevi alla tua voglia di morire d’irrigidirti dietro il tuo amato fucile. Lo eri quando sorridevi, insegnandomi a prendermi cura di quei tuoi amati lupi. Avrei voluto essere uno di loro, rimanere al tuo fianco in ricordo, ma…

Devo fare a menda dei miei peccati e di tutti quella della mia famiglia. Fossilizzato nel ricordo di mio padre, da sveglio devo andare oltre! Devo essere qualcosa di nuovo, oltre i meme, oltre il mondo, oltre il DNA, oltre il destino. Alla tua voce si unisce quella di tutti coloro che ho visto morire >.

 

 


End file.
